the sensational shengongwu
by XiaolinMamodo
Summary: The Baudelares go to live with a distant relative at the xiaolin temple. Count Olaf follows them but they realize that the V.F.D. schism is the least of the worlds worries. I stink at summeries. a xiaolin showdown lemony snicket crossover
1. Chapter 1

The sensational shen-gong-wu

I don't own a seires of unfortunate events or xiaolin showdown, if I did kimiko would be the leader. In this story jermaine is the dragon of lightning and there is a dragon of ice named katey. This story takes place after hannibels revenge. Now on with the story.

The baudelaires looked out the window of the helicopter and wondered if their lives would ever get any better. The three baudelaires and mr. poe where on their way to china. They where originally meant to stay with their distant relative toshiro tohomiko, but he didn't have enough room for all three of them, so they where going to stay with his daughter kimiko.

"where exactly is kimiko staying?" violet asked. "the xiaolin temple." Said mr. poe. "i've read about shaolin. It's a type of Chinese martial art. The temples are supposed to be magnificent." Klaus said. "actually its xiaolin with an x." said mr. poe. "wushu." Said sunny, wich probably meant something along the lines of "have you read anything about that Klaus?" "no, I've never heard of xiaolin." Said Klaus. "we're here." Said mr. poe.

As they got out of the helicopter they had no idea they where being watched by two birds. One was a crow that had also been watching them at the village of fowl devotees, the other a gray and red parrot-like bird.

"it is magnificent." Said violet. "you will definently be safe from count olaf here." Said mr. poe. The children had their doubts, Even though they were on another continent. No matter where they went, count olaf always seemed to find them.

"welcome baudelares. I am master fung. Welcome to the xiaolin temple." Said master fung, while bowing. The baudelares and mr. poe did the same. "I trust you received the description of count olaf and is henchpeople." Said mr. poe. "yes, and I assure you even if this count olaf does show up my xiaolin warriors are more then a match for him." Said master fung. "well baudelares, I must be going. I've already missed several days at work. Goodbye, baudelares." Said mr. poe. "goodbye mr. poe." Said the baudelares.

"is there a library here, master fung?" asked violet. "Klaus really likes to read." "yes. The temple has a very extensive library." Said master fung. "I don't suppose you have much inventing material, violet had been looking forward to living in an electronics building." Klaus said. "kimiko does bring some technology from home. I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting you some." Said master fung. "cook and bite." Said sunny. "we certainly have plenty of cooking supplies and things to bite." Master fung replied. The baudelares where already beginning to like this place.

Meanwhile, at Hannibal beans lair.

"so, those baudelares I've heard about are living with the monks now." Said the pint-sized, southern accented bean-like creature. "I'll let chase young decide what to do about this, since he's the one who's been watching v.f.d. yinyang, go visit tyler to schedule a haylin meeting. I think it's time to decide the fate of v.f.d. once and for all."

Note: tyler is one of two haylin I made up. I will give a complete description of them in the next chapter. This is my first story, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own a Series of Unfortunate events or Xiaolin Showdown. I do own Katey, Tyler and Mathilda.

Here are the descriptions I promised: Tyler is a Heylin who was once a Xiaolin dragon of lightning. He was born a thousand years ago and was one of the six Xiaolin dragons that trained under Tornami, one of the first Xiaolin dragons with elements along with Hanabi, Tebigong, Tinabi, Jisaku and Denshi. Mathilda is another Heylin who was once a dragon of wind. She also trained under Tornami. She was one of the best warriors of the six; however, Tornami was a bit of a sexist. He rarely acknowledged her skills, and when it was time to choose a leader, Tornami chose Tyler even though Mathilda was a better leader. This led them both to doubt about Tornami's greatness. Tyler, who had a crush on Mathilda, asked Tornami why he was chosen instead of Mathilda. Tornamis answered, "Girls may not be as weak as I thought when I was a dragon in training, but one thing I do know is that girls do not make good leaders." Mathilda overheard the conversation. Later, she was visited by Chase Young, who convinced her that Tornami was the evil one. Tyler was also furious with Tornami, and so Chase managed to turn him as well. I haven't decided what happened next, but the two drank the lao-mang-lon soup and killed Tornami, somehow their teammates died, and they remain Heylin to this day. And Tyler managed to turn Kimiko to the Haylin side for a short time.

Katey is the Xiaolin dragon of ice, a Wudai warrior like the others. She is from both Madagascar and Australia, one parent from each. She is the strongest of the warriors; even Omi can't beat her (which has shrunken his ego a bit.). She is a lot like Raimundo. Her Wudai weapon is a pair of broadswords. I can't think of a name. I can't think of her elemental Shen-gong-wu either.

Now on with the story.

At Chase Young's lair:

"I say we continue with our original plan and wait until one side of the schism destroys the other," said Tyler. Tyler, Mathilda, Chase, Bean and Wuya were trying to decide what to do with V.F.D.

"I don't think either side is going to win any time soon, so we might as well deal with them now. We are very close to conquering the world. I don't see the point in postponing victory just to wait for them to destroy each other," said Mathilda.

"As always, Mathilda has a very good point," said Chase.

"Besides, the V.F.D. is weak. They rely on animals to do their fighting. It won't take much energy to destroy them," said Wuya.

"That's the only good idea you've had in a long time," Said Chase.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Wuya.

"Well, let's see. You didn't understand why I wanted Omi on the Haylin side; you tried to betray me and failed on multiple occasions; and you believed that Chucky Choo, a common street vender, was selling real Shen-gong-wu."

"Stop it, you two," said Tyler.

"So it's settled then. We destroy V.F.D. once and for all," said Bean.

At the Xiaolin temple:

"Master Fung, where are Kimiko and her friends? We haven't seen anyone since we got here," asked Violet. The Baudelaires had finished unpacking.

"Kimiko and the others are doing their chores," answered Master Fung.

"Actually, we just finished," said Kimiko. The Baudelaires jumped in surprise. They noticed Master Fung didn't. "Hi, I'm Kimiko. You must be my relatives, the Baudelaires," said Kimiko.

"Nice to meet you, Kimiko. I'm Violet, and this is Klaus, and that's Sunny," said Violet.

"Nice to meet you," said Kimiko to Klaus and Sunny. "Let me show you around," said Kimiko.

"Okay," agreed the Baudelaires.

"This is where I and my friends sleep," said Kimiko. The Baudelaires were surprised to see that Kimiko and her friends had nothing but stalls for rooms and mats for beds.

"This is all you get? Our rooms were much larger than these," said Violet.

"And we actually have beds," said Klaus.

"Don't feel bad. We're monks. We're not supposed to be softened by too many luxuries or something like that. But it's fine. They're actually pretty cozy," said Kimiko.

"Hey, Ninja Fred, let's go beat up the evil panda ninjas," said Raimundo, who was just walking into the room with his teddy bear, Ninja Fred, when he noticed the others. "Oh, hey guys, he he he," he said nervously, hiding Ninja Fred behind his back.

"Hey Rai, having fun playing with your little teddy bear?" Kimiko said teasingly.

"I told you, he's a ninja bear," Raimundo said, putting Ninja Fred away.

"Raimundo, this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire," said Kimiko.

"Nice to meet you," said the Baudelaires.

"Oh right, you're relatives. Hi. Hey, any of you play soccer?" Raimundo asked.

"Sorry, no," said Klaus.

"I'll play you later, Rai. Right now I'm giving the Baudelaires a tour," said Kimiko.

"Okay. See ya' later," said Raimundo, waving goodbye.

"This is the garden and the training grounds," said Kimiko.

"The garden is very beautiful," said Klaus.

"Training grounds look intense," said Sunny.

"They're not that bad," said Kimiko. The Baudelaires wondered how she knew this. Then they noticed a guy in a ten-gallon hat practicing with a lasso, a girl in a backwards baseball hat and a black boy playing basketball. "Hey guys, the Baudelaires are here," said Kimiko.

"Hello, I'm Violet; this is Klaus; and that's Sunny," said Violet.

"Howdy, Baudelaires, name's Clay," said Clay.

"I'm Katey," said Katey.

"And I'm Jermaine," said Jermaine.

"Wanna join our basketball game?" asked Katey.

"No thanks. We don't really play sports," said Violet.

"Okay. Your loss," said Katey.

Kimiko jabbed her in the side. "Well, let's move on. The tour's almost done.

"This is the library." As Master Fung had said, the temple's library was quite extensive. Klaus noticed that there were more scrolls than books. There was a short, bald boy reading one of the scrolls.

"Hey Omi, the-."

"Greetings, Baudelaires. I am Omi, Xiaolin dragon of water and soon to be Xiaolin leader," said Omi.

"Don't listen to him," said Kimiko.

"Hello, Omi. I'm Violet; this is Klaus; and that's Sunny," said Violet.

"If there are any martial arts moves you would like to learn, I can teach you better than anyone else here, except Master Fung, of course," said Omi. The Baudelairs looked at him doubtfully.

"Well, see ya' later Omi. I still have to show them where the dining room is."

"Omi's got quite an imagination," said Violet as they walked away.

"Finally, here's the dining room," said Kimiko. The Baudelaires saw that the table was large and quite fancy. Sunny could see that the kitchen was also quite fancy.

"This temple is a very nice place,"said Klaus.

"You're lucky. The rest of us have to do chores," said Kimiko.

"We can help you with them. I'm sure I can invent something to help," said Violet.

"Thanks, but it's part of our training," said Kimiko.

"Hey, Kimiko, the cake's almost ready. It would have been ready earlier, but I had to go get some more icing, because I kinda got into it yesterday," said Dojo, slithering into the room.

"Did that snake just talk?" asked Violet, wishing Uncle Monty was there to see it.

"Snake???" Dojo said angrily, growing to his full size. "Don't ever call me a snake! I am a dragon!" The Baudelaires stared in both amazement and terror. Dojo shrank to his normal size. "Come on, don't be afraid. I'm all bark and no bite. My name's Dojo, by the way," Dojo said, holding out his hand. The Baudelaires nervously shook the dragon's hand.

"Don't be afraid, guys. He's my friend," said Kimiko.

"Sorry, but we thought dragons only existed in fairy tales," said Violet.

"The world has many secrets. You should know that by now," said Master Fung. The Baudelaires jumped. They noticed Kimiko didn't. The Baudelaires turned around. Master Fung, Omi, Jermaine, Raimundo, Clay and Katey were all at the table. Dojo placed a very delicious looking cake that had the words "Welcome Baudelalres" in candy letters.

"Sorry about that. There weren't any I's left," said Dojo.

"You didn't have to bake us a cake," said Klaus.

"We wanted to," said Raimundo.

"Yea, after all that trouble you three have been through, we figured you deserved it," said Katey.

"Yes, and I know how you feel, Baudelaires. I too am an orphan, but unlike you, I never knew my parents," said Omi. The Baudelaires smiled and sat down. For the first time in a long time the Baudelaires felt as though nothing could spoil their happiness, and I am pleased to say that this time, nothing did.

The next chapters will have much more action. Please review and no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or Xiaolin Showdown. I do own Katey, Tyler and Mathilda.

The next day the Baudelaires were still in a good mood. Kimiko had brought a lot of technology from home for Violet to use, Klaus had started to read the books/scrolls in the library, and Sunny had started using the kitchen to make some very delicious meals.

"Kimiko?" asked Violet.

"What?" replied Kimiko. Everyone was sitting down to a meal made by Sunny.

"We've been here more than a day and we haven't seen those Xiaolin warriors we heard about."

"Sure you have. You're looking at 'em," said Kimiko. At first the Baudelaires thought she was joking but Master Fung nodded his head. The Baudelaires did not feel quite so safe now.

Later, the Baudelaires were learning to play Goo Zombies 8 when Master Fung came in. "Attention young ones. I have news for you. Some monks from another temple are visiting us."

"Ooh, are they kids?" asked Omi.

"I'm afraid not, Omi," said Master Fung. The monks looked disappointed, but the Baudelaires felt a little relieved. "Come outside."

The new monks where waiting at the entrance to the temple. "Greetings, fellow monks," said Master Fung, bowing.

"Likewise," said the leader of the new monks, also bowing.

"Young ones, this is the leader of the new monks, Ping," said Master Fung, pointing to the tall thin monk.

"Greetings, Master Ping," said Omi, bowing. Everyone else bowed, except the Baudelaires, because the Baudelaires knew that this person was not really a monk and did not deserve to have anyone bow to him. He had shaved his eyebrow down the middle and socks were covering his tattoo, but there was no way Count Olaf could hide the shiny, evil look in his eyes.

Later that night, the Baudelaires told kimiko about Olaf. "I thought there was something suspicious about him. Don't worry, just stay with me and you'll be safe," said Kimiko. "Shouldn't we tell Master Fung?" asked Klaus.

"We need to get Count Olaf now before he does anything bad. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," said Kimiko.

Meanwhile, the disguised Count Olaf and his associates where wandering the temple. "These temples are supposed to have a lot of valuable antiques. Maybe we can steal some of them in addition to the Baudelaire fortune," said Count Olaf.

"That Master Fungus guy said something about a vault in that building there," said the bald man with the long nose.

"There must be something very valuable in it," said one of the white-faced women. The villains headed for the vault, not knowing that another villain was also heading for the vault.

As Count Olaf rounded a corner, he ran into a teen dressed in black with red hair. "Watch where you're going!" said Olaf.

"Hey, you can't talk to Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, that way!" said Jack Spicer.

"You, an evil genius? You're just a kid," said Olaf, and he and his associates started laughing.

"Hey, I'm a teenager, and you guys are monks; you're not supposed to laugh like that," said Spicer.

"That's because we're evil too. I am Count Olaf," said Olaf proudly.

"Who? Oh yeah, now I remember. Aren't you supposed to be chasing those orphans?" asked Spicer.

"I am. They're here living with someone called Kimiko," said Olaf, clearly becoming annoyed with Spicer.

"I can't believe those three are related to Kimiko. You can have the fortune. I'm after much more valuable things," said Spicer.

"Whatever's in that vault is mine," said Olaf.

It was Spicer's turn to laugh. "Listen, Olaf. I've been raiding their shen-gong-wu for years. I'm a pro," said Spicer.

"Their what?" asked Olaf.

"Shen-gong-wu. The magical artifacts kept in that vault," answered Spicer. Count Olaf and his associates laughed again.

"This is what happens when a little kid tries to be evil. Leave evil to the adults, Spicer," said Olaf.

"Oh yeah. Well, do you have a hoverbot?" asked Spicer. Two propellers then emerged from his backpack. To Olaf's and his associates' amazement, Spicer lifted off the ground and hovered toward the vault.

"Kimiko, Count Olaf and his associates are very dangerous," said Violet. "When the Quagmires…"

"I know what happened to them, but they weren't Xiaolin warriors, were they?" asked Kimiko. The Baudelaires still had doubts about the warriors.

Count Olaf and his associates were running towards the shen-gong-wu vault when Kimiko and the Baudelaires found them. "Hello, 'Master Ping.' Or should I say Count Olaf," said Kimiko.

"You must be confused. I am not this Count Olaf person. I am-."

"The Baudelaires say you are Count Olaf, and unlike their previous guardians, I believe them," said Kimiko.

"So what if I am Count Olaf. What are you gonna do about it?" said Olaf.

Kimiko got into a battle pose. "I'll fight you all."

Count Olaf and his associates laughed. "You? You're just a little girl," said Olaf.

Kimiko grew angry at that. "Well, if you're so confident, bring it on." The Baudelaires could scarcely believe what they were hearing. The three of them, the Quagmires, the rest of V.F.D. and the police force had all failed to bring Olaf to justice. There was no way one 14-year old girl would stand a chance. But the orphans would soon be surprised. The white-faced women charged, but Kimiko flipped over them, at the same time grabbing them by their shoulders and flipping them onto the ground. The bald man with the long nose was the next to attack. "Repulse the monkey," said Kimiko. The bald man was knocked into a wall. Then the huge person who looked like neither a man nor a woman tried to attack, but Kimiko punched her or him so hard that he or she flew several feet before hitting the ground.

Olaf stared in amazement, then took out his harpoon gun and pulled the trigger. Kimiko caught the harpoon in midair and snapped it in two.

"What else ya' got?" said Kimiko.

Olaf dropped the harpoon gun and put his hands up. "I surrender," he said.

The Baudelaires stared in amazement. "How..?" began Violet, but she couldn't bring herself to continue. The other two Baudelaires couldn't say anything at all.

Count Olaf too was nearly speechless. "Maybe that red-haired kid wasn't so crazy after all," he said.

"Wait. What red-haired kid?" Kimiko asked.

"I think his name was Jack Pepper," said Olaf.

"You mean Jack Spicer?" asked Kimiko.

"Yea. That was it."

"Lasso boa boa!" said Kimiko. A snake shaped lasso then wrapped itself around Olaf.

"Hey!" yelled Olaf.

"Sphere of Yun," said Kimiko, holding up a strange looking sphere. A bigger version of the sphere then engulfed the huge person who looked like neither a man nor a woman. "Come on," said Kimiko, running toward the vault.

"What about the bald man with the long nose?" asked Violet.

"And white-faced women?" asked Sunny.

"Don't worry; those two will be out cold for a while," said Kimiko.

"How did you do all that?" asked Violet, while they were running.

"Anyone can do that with enough training," said Kimiko.

"I'm sorry we doubted you before," said Klaus.

"That's okay. I can understand why," said Kimiko.

"What about sphere?" asked Sunny. She meant something along the lines of "what about those things you used to trap Olaf and the huge person?". Violet was quick to translate.

"I'll explain those later. Right now some other objects very similar to those may be in danger," said Kimiko.

When they arrived at the vault, all seemed well. The Baudelaires wondered where the vault was. All they could see was a large cauldron in the center of the room and some wind chimes hanging on the wall. The Baudelaires wondered why there were wind chimes inside. Kimiko then walked over to the wind chimes and tapped them three times in three different places. Then part of the floor surrounding the cauldron sank into the floor, becoming a set of down-spiraling stairs. Kimiko walked down the stairs and the Baudelaires followed.

"Kimiko? Are you in here?" asked Omi, walking into the room.

"I'm in the vault, Omi," called Kimiko.

"Why are you in the vault?" asked Omi, walking down the stairs.

"We have a problem," said Kimiko. "Get the others!"

After everyone arrived at the vault Kimiko explained what happened.

"So, which shen-gong-wu are missing?" asked Jermaine.

"All the shen-gong-wu used to make the Fearsome Four, plus the Emperor Scorpion and the Changing Chopsticks," answered Kimiko.

"So Spicer's going to create the Fearsome Four again. We've beaten them before," said Raimundo.

"Yea, but there's something else to worry about. He also took the Sapphire Dragon," said Kimiko.

"Why would he take the…" Katey stopped.

"Because he's going to use the Emperor Scorpion to control it," said Kimiko.

"This is most disturbing. The Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon alone are formidable, but combined they will be very dangerous," said Master Fung.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but my siblings and I have no idea what you are talking about," said Violet. On the way to where Count Olaf and his associates were, Kimiko explained about the first Xiaolin Showdown, the shen-gong-wu, Wuya, Jack Spicer and the Xiaolin warriors as a whole.

When they got to where Count Olaf and his associates had been, there was no one there.

"They're gone. But how? Only someone very powerful can break the effects of a shen-gong-wu," said Kimiko.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Dojo Bot, "or better yet, I can show you."

Dojo Bot then projected a hologram image: "Hahahaha, it looks like you got your butts kicked," laughed Spicer.

"Hey Jack, help us get free and I'll give you some of the Baudelaire fortune," offered Olaf.

"Didn't I tell you before, I'm not interested in some fortune. I'm after the shen-gong-wu. But I could use some none robot minions," said Jack. He then pressed a button on his watch. "Jackbots, let's bring these losers to my secret lair." Several jackbots appeared and picked up Olaf and his associates. "Haha. Not only do I get five new minions, but I also get to add the Lasso Boa Boa and Sphere of Yun to my collection," laughed Spicer.

"Hey, I'm nobody's minion!" said Olaf.

"Soon you'll learn to respect Jack Spicer, evil boy genius and future prince of darkness!" said Spicer proudly.

"So, Count Olaf has been kidnapped by Jack Spicer," said Omi.

"Usually Olaf's the one doing the kidnapping," said Violet.

"Jack Spicer has gained many new assets," said Master Fung. "I fear he may now be a threat."

"We need to challenge the Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon to a cosmic clash showdown," said Kimiko.

"But Kimiko, a cosmic clash showdown can only be done if both teams have an equal number of warriors," said omi.

"That's why we'll make sure Spicer is also in it," said Kimiko.

"That's a good plan. I will remember it when it comes time to pick a leader," said Master Fung.

"I can't believe Kimiko is getting more leadership points," said Omi.

"We'll come too," said Violet.

"We will?" asked Klaus.

"Jack Spicer is more dangerous than Count Olaf. Are you sure you want to come?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes. We're partly responsible for this. And if we have some of those shen-gong-wu, we might be able to help," said Violet.

"Yea, and we have done several physically challenging things," said Klaus.

"Like S.O.R.E." said Sunny.

The next day the Baudelaires each chose a shen-gong-wu and practiced with it. Violet chose the Sword of the Storm; Klaus chose the Thorn of Thunderbolt; and Sunny chose the Denshi Bunny.

"You are learning very quickly," said Master Fung.

"Stop everything. A new shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself. That or I'm getting gas from that bean burrito I had earlier," said Dojo. He opened the scroll. "It's called the Top of Tao. It…."

"Allows the user to spin like a top without getting dizzy," finished Kimiko. The others looked at her. "What? Raimundo's not the only one who reads those ancient scrolls." They all hopped on Dojo and he took off for the wu.

The monks were flying over Peru. The monks were all in their regular clothes, except Omi, who always wore his Xiaolin robes. Kimiko was wearing a blue version of the outfit she wore in Omitown.

"It's somewhere over there," said Dojo, pointing to the ruins of Machu Pichu. Dojo landed and everybody jumped off. "The Top of Tao is that way," he said, shrinking to his normal size.

"Found it!" said Katey, pointing to a condor's nest.

"Thanks for pointing it out, Xiaolin losers," said Jack Spicer.

"Jack Spicer, prepare for yet another humiliating defeat," said Omi.

"Are you aware that last night I stole some shen-gong-wu?" asked Spicer.

"Yes. And we know you recreated the Fearsome Four, and we know you're going to use the Emperor Scorpion to control the Sapphire Dragon," said Katey.

"Do you also know that I used the Changing Chopsticks to make a robot so advanced it can build every other kind of robot I ever made in record time, and that I used the Tongue of Saiping to summon a number of different animals to my house so I could have the Sapphire Dragon turn them into Sapphire Minions?" asked Spicer again.

"That we didn't know," said Jermaine.

"Now, meet my ultimate evil army," said Spicer. Every single kind of robot Jack Spicer had ever created appeared behind him, along with several sapphire animals.

"We should use our wudai weapons and elemental enhancers. That way we save most of our real power for the Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon," said Kimiko.

"I should have thought of that," said Omi to himself.

"Baudelaires, leave Robo-jack, Dudebot, Chameleonbot and the sapphire animals to us," said Kimiko, pointing to each one.

"Are you sure we can handle the rest?" asked Violet.

"We'll fight some of the others too. I was just telling you which ones to avoid," said Kimiko.

"Ultimate evil army, attack!" ordered Spicer. Jack Spicer's ultimate evil army attacked.

"Denshi Bunny!" said Sunny, becoming electricity and destroying several normal jackbots.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" said Klaus, destroying several wuyabots.

"Sword of the Storm!" said Violet, destroying several koibots.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff, water!" said Omi, destroying several outlawbots.

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, earth!" said Clay, destroying several wormbots and dolphinbots.

"Thunder Nova, Plasmoid Glove, lightning!" said Jermaine, destroying several bubblebots and the ticklebot.

"Antlers of the Caribou, Winter Tundra Broadswords, ice!" said Katey, destroying Robo-jack.

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, wind!" said Raimundo, destroying Chameleonbot.

"Catseye Draco, Arrow Sparrow, fire!" said Kimiko, destroying Dudebot.

"Look! Spicer is about to get the Top!" said Omi. The monks' paths were blocked by several sapphire animals. Clay was challenged by a porcupine and a cougar; Omi took on a moose and a brown bear; Jermaine fought a lion and an African elephant; katey fought a red kangaroo and a cassowary; Raimundo took on a jaguar and a maned wolf; and Kimiko fought a tiger and an Indian rhino. Luckily, the mother condor had returned to the nest and was giving Spicer a hard time.

"I will not be made a fool of by a bird. Fearsome Four! Sapphire Dragon! Attack!" shouted Spicer.

The monks had just defeated the sapphire animals when the Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon arrived. The Baudelaires had never seen anything like Mala Mala Jong. Five of the monks and the Baudelaires distracted the Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon long enough for Kimiko to sneak by and grab the Top of Tao at the same time as Spicer.

"Jack Spicer, we challenge you and the Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon to a cosmic clash showdown!" said Kimiko. "We wager our Cannon Blaster, Tangle Web Comb, Monsoon Sandels, Wushu Helmet, Shard of Lightning and Kuzusu Atom against the Fearsome Four, the Sapphire Dragon and your Emperor Scorpion. The game is to get a feather from the condor. First team to get a feather wins."

"I accept your challenge," said Spicer.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they both said at once. The ruins then rose up into the sky, forming floating islands. On the middle island was the main pyramid with the condor nest on top of it. Dojo and the Baudelaires were on the sidelines.

"So this is a Xiaolin Showdown," said Violet.

"Yep. Like I said, frea-ky," said Dojo.

"Gong-ye-tampai!" said the six monks, Jack Spicer, the Fearsome Four and the Sapphire Dragon, although it was difficult to tell what the last five were saying.

The showdown began. The Sapphire Dragon immediately fired its sapphire breath at Kimiko. She easily dodged it. Spicer and Jermaine went after the condor. Katey, Omi, Clay and Raimundo took on the Fearsome Four. The Sapphire Dragon fired again and again kimiko dodged it.

"That condor feather is as good as mine," said Spicer, activating his hoverbot.

"I don't think so," said Jermaine. "Wudai Quasar, lightning." A bolt of lightning shot from his hand and hit Spicer's helibot, short circuiting it.

"How did Jermaine do that?" asked Klaus.

"A thousand years ago, six Xiaolin dragons discovered that every human has the power to control an element. Actually, it was discovered long before that, but they didn't figure out how until a thousand years ago…what was I talking about again?" said Dojo.

"Elements," said Sunny.

"That's right. Each of them controls a different element. As you might have guessed, Jermaine can control lightning. Omi, as I'm sure he's told you, can control water. Katey controls ice; Clay controls earth; Raimundo is air; and Kimiko is fire," explained Dojo.

"Fire?" said Violet uneasily.

"Yea, what's… oh, right. I guess fire's kinda gotten a bad rap with V.F.D. members," said Dojo. "Well, keep this in mind. Elements aren't good or evil; it all depends on how they're being used."

The showdown continued. The Sapphire Dragon had pushed Kimiko to the edge of one of the islands. Kimiko remembered when they first found the Sapphire Dragon. She had forgotten the scroll because she had been too busy painting her fingernails. If it hadn't been for Dojo, everyone in the world would have been turned into sapphire zombies. "I never did get a chance to make up for that mistake. Until now," said Kimiko.

The Sapphire Dragon fired an extra powerful blast of sapphire. "Wudai fire shield!" said Kimiko. The shield stopped the sapphire breath, but the dragon began to put more power behind its breath. Kimiko couldn't hold the shield up much longer. "Wudai mars, fire!" The fire shield became a powerful blast of fire. The Sapphire Dragon's breath wasn't powerful enough to stop the blast. The flames engulfed it and soot formed on it. It then shrunk to its inactive form.

"Way to go, Kimiko!" said Dojo. "Come on you three. You should be cheering too. She is your relative, after all."

"Dojo's right. Go Kimiko!" said Violet. The Baudelaires and Dojo started cheering.

The Mala Mala Jong with the Eye of Dashi fired a blast of lightning at Clay, but Jermaine jumped in front of him and absorbed the lightning into his arm (like iroh).

"Chaos Lightning!" said Jermaine, adding his power to the blast, then firing it right back at Mala Mala Jong. The blast knocked it into the wall of a pyramid.

"Wudai Crater, earth!" said Clay, making a huge slab of rock rise out of the ground and slam into it. "That outta' knock 'im out for awhile."

The Mala Mala Jong with the Star Hanabi fired a blast of fire at Omi.

"Wudai Neptune, water!" said Omi, blocking the fire with a wall of water and then firing the heated water at Mala Mala Jong, slamming it into a wall.

The Mala Mala Jong with the Orb of Tornami fired a blast of water at Katey.

"Wudai Comet, ice!" said Katey, freezing the water and launching the ice back at Mala Mala Jong, who used the Jet Bootsu to float over it.

"Wudai Comet, ice!" Katey said again, hitting the Mala Mala Jong before it could react. Katey then encased it in a block of ice.

The Mala Mala Jong with the Ruby of Ramses used the ruby to throw a boulder at Raimundo, who dodged it.

"Wudai Star, wind!" said Raimundo, creating a tornado that absorbed Mala Mala Jong.

"Wudai Mars, fire!" said Kimiko, lighting the tornado on fire. By the time the flaming tornado disappeared, Mala Mala Jong was completely scorched.

Everyone had forgotten about Jack Spicer, who had snuck over to where the Sapphire Dragon was. "Sapphire Dragon!" said Spicer, reactivating it. The Sapphire Dragon immediately fired a sapphire breath that hit Katey and Omi.

"Oh no! Omi and Katey have been turned into sapphire!" said Dojo.

"Emperor Scorpion!" said Spicer, commanding the Mala Mala Jong with the Eye of Dashi to zap his helibot, recharging it. "Hahaha! That condor feather is as good as mine," said Spicer, flying after the condor.

"Why did you leave the Sapphire Dragon where Spicer could get it?" asked Raimundo.

"Because the Sapphire Dragon's a contender in the showdown," answered Kimiko.

"Oh yeah," said Raimundo.

"Wudai Cra.…" But clay was interrupted by a blast of fire from the Mala Mala Jong with the Star Hanabi. Then the Mala Mala Jong with the Orb of Tornami broke out of its icy prison and hit Clay with a stream of water, knocking him into Katey and Omi, sending all three of them over the edge of the island and into the infinite drop below.

The Fearsome Four then activated the Shroud of Shadows. "Becoming invisible won't help you. We have tiger instincts," said Kimiko. Then she had an idea. She whispered something into Raimundo's and Jermaine's ears.

The Sapphire Dragon fired a blast of sapphire at Kimiko, who dodged it. The blast hit the two Mala Mala Jongs that were about to attack her from behind, turning them into sapphire statues. "Wudai Star, wind!" said Raimundo, knocking them off the edge. The teams were even now: Kimiko, Raimundo and Jermaine and the Sapphire Dragon and the Mala Mala Jongs with the Orb of Tornami and the Star Hanabi. Jack Spicer was getting closer to the condor, but Kimiko's plan wasn't done yet. The three remaining warriors allowed the three remaining shen-gong-wu creatures to surround them. The evil creatures each charged a very powerful blast and fired it at the warriors.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" said Kimiko. Her fire shield wouldn't hold for long. "Jermaine, now!" said Kimiko.

"Chaos Lightning!" said Jermaine, aiming at the ground. The lightning propelled him upward. Kimiko then lowered the shield so Jermaine kept going while Kimiko and Raimundo were sapphired. Jermaine used Jack Spicer as a stepping stone and grabbed the condor's tail, pulling off a feather.

The land returned to normal and the Sapphire Dragon and the other wu appeared in Kimiko's hands.

"Man, I was so close this time," said Spicer.

"Yes, yes, you were, Jack," said Yesbot. Spicer then activated his helibot and flew away.

"That was an excellent idea, Kimiko, worthy of a leader," said Dojo. Omi looked disappointed. Everyone got on Dojo and then he took off and headed to the temple.

Sorry it took so long to update. Our internet stopped working for at least two weeks. That's also why this chapter was so long. Please read and review. No flames, please. Also tell me if you would like to see the Baudelaires in a Xiaolin Showdown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own a Series of Unfortunate Events or Xiaolin showdown. I do own Katey,

Mathilda and Tyler. On with the story:

"The Cube of Haniku allows the user to create an ironic situation for her or his

opponent," said Dojo. "It's…"

"One of the most powerful and dangerous shen-gong-wu," said Kimiko and Raimundo at

the same time.

"There seem to be quite a lot of those," said Katey. The monks and the Baudelaires were

riding on Dojo. They landed in front of Prufrock Preporatory School.

"I hoped we would never see this place again," said Violet.

"Do not worry, Baudelaires. We shall not be here long," said Omi. They went into the cafeteria.

"It's a… cube," said one of the students, clearly not impressed.

"This is a rare and valuable cube that my parents got just for me. Anybody who's not a

cakesniffer could see that," said Carmalita Spats.

"You're right, Carmalita. I just wasn't looking at it right," said the student nervously.

"Excuse me, kind stranger, but that cube is of great mystical importance to us. May we

please have it?" asked Omi.

"No way, cakesniffer. This cube is only for the prettiest, smartest, most darling girl in the

whole wide world, which is me," said Carmalita.

"Yes, you are. What is going on here?" asked vice principle Nero, who had just walked

in.

"Those cakesniffers want me to give them my special cube," said Carmalita.

Nero looked the monks over. "You aren't students. I would never let foreigners in. And I

got rid of you Baudelaires long ago. Now get out."

"I am sorry, but we cannot leave without that cube. If you please," said Omi.

"I am sorry, but we cannot leave without that cube. If you please," Nero mimicked. "I

should report you thieves to the authorities."

"But we are not thieves," said Omi. "It is not safe for that girl to have it." As if on cue,

one of the windows shattered and Jack Spicer flew in.

"Hey. Who do you think you are, breaking that window?" asked Nero.

"I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius," said Spicer.

"I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius," Nero mimicked.

"How dare you mimic the Prince of Darkness. Now hand over the cube," said Spicer.

"I'm not giving this cube to a cakesniffer like you," said Carmalita.

"Did I sound like I was asking? Jack bots, attack!" Spicer ordered.

Several jackbots emerged from the broken window. "We warned you it wasn't safe," said

Katey. Then three more jackbots arrived, carrying Count Olaf, the huge person who looks

like neither a man nor a woman, and the bald man with the long nose, each carrying a

shen-gong-wu.

"Remember, follow my orders or I'll activate the bombs I placed inside you," said

Spicer.

"You placed bombs inside them?" said Klaus.

"That's right. If they disobey me, I'll press this button on my watch and the bombs will

detonate. Those white-faced women didn't believe I had the courage to do it, so I used

them as an example. You three attack the Baudelaires while my robots and I handle the

monks," ordered Spicer.

"Yes, master," said Olaf through gritted teeth. "Juju flytrap!" he said again, aiming at

Violet.

"Sword of the Storm!"said Violet, deflecting the flies back into Count Olaf.

"Serpent's Tail!" said the bald man, attacking Klaus.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" said Klaus, electrocuting the serpent's tail, forcing the bald man

to let go of it.

"Lotus Twister!" said the huge person who looks like neither a man nor a woman,

wrapping an arm around Sunny.

"Denshi Bunny!" said Sunny, turning into electricity and electrocuting the huge person.

The monks had already finished destroying the robots, but Spicer had already reached

Carmalita.

"Get away from me, you cakesniffer," said Carmalita.

"How dare you call me names. Jackbots, destroy her," said Spicer. The few jackbots that

were left fired on Carmalita, killing her.

"Not bad, Jack. You're getting more vicious," said a familiar voice.

"Wuya," said Clay. Wuya threw Jack out the window.

"Now hold on," said Nero. "You are interrupting my violin practice, and got my favorite

student killed. All of you must leave now."

"Shut up, old man," said Wuya. She then punched Nero right where his heart was, killing

him.

"You'll pay for that," said Katey, lunging forward to punch Wuya, but she was deflected.

Each monk tried to attack her but Wuya managed to deflect each one. She picked up the

Cube of Hanicku and was about to leave when the ground beneath her turned to ice.

Katey had used her element on the floor, causing Wuya to slip. Then a rock spike

emerged from the ground, knocking her into the air where a blast of wind tossed her

into a bolt of lightening. Finally, Kimiko and Omi used their elements simultaneously,

shoving Wuya out of the building. The monks and the Baudelaires then picked up the

Cube, hopped on Dojo and took off, while the students and teachers stared in amazement.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was in Pennsylvania visiting my grandparents. They don't have a computer. I will be adding the next chapter in a couple days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own a Series of Unfortunate Events or Xiaolin Showdown. I do own Katey, Mathilda and Tyler. On with the story:

"It is time for your next wudai quest," said Master Fung.

"Ohhh, our next wudai quest. An excellent opportunity to prove myself the best leader,"

said Omi. The others ignored him.

"You will search for Hector, the Quagmires, and the Queeqeg family," Master Fung

continued. The Baudelaires were excited at that. Everyone except Master Fung hopped on Dojo and began the quest.

"There on that island," said Dojo, pointing to a barren, rocky island. The Baudelaires had given Dojo a piece of one of the Quagmire notebooks from which Dojo picked up their scent. They landed and split up. Katey walked around a large boulder and saw eight people in the distance.

"Hey!" she said, running over to them, "would you happen to be the Quagmire triplets?" She didn't bother asking the other five people who they were.

"Yes," said Isadora, "but how do you know who we are and where did you come from? We thought we were the only ones on this island."

"I just got here. Hey, guys, I found them!" Katey yelled. Everyone came running. The Baudelaires were overjoyed to see the Quagmires, Phil, Fiona, Hector, and even Fernald and Captain Widdershins.

"How did you end up here on this island?" asked Violet.

"The great unknown took us here," said Quigley. The Baudelaires then introduced them to the Xiaolin monks.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" said Dojo, who had just appeared.

"Did that snake just talk?" asked Fiona.

"I'm not a snake; I'm a dragon," said Dojo, firing off a blast of fire to prove it. "Anyway, it turns out The Great Unknown is actually my cousin Hydra." Dojo then began to shake. "I'm sensing a new shen-gon-wu."

"I guess we better go," said Kimiko.

"There's no where to go. It's right here on this island, at the top of that plateau," said Dojo. While everyone walked to the top of the plateau, the monks explained everything to the newcomers.

"So which shen-gong-wu is it?" asked Jermaine.

"It's called the Prehistoric Horn," said Dojo, taking out the scroll. "Whoever wields it can summon and command any prehistoric animal."

"There it is," said Katey. They tried to approach the shen-gong-wu but a bolt of lightening shot across the path.

"Hello, warriors," said a familiar voice.

"Tyler," said Kimiko. "what are you doing here?"

"I've been watching your quest," said Tyler. "Since there's no way Spicer could get here in time to steal the wu, I decided I may as well take it."

"We've defeated you before," said Jermaine.

"Yes, but this time you have innocents to protect," said Tyler.

"Then Omi and I will fight you," said Katey.

"Last time it took all six of you and even then you barely won."

"We are much stronger now," said Omi.

"Put your eternal loyalties on the line and we have a deal," said Tyler.

"Okay," Katey agreed.

"Very well. Chaos Lightening!" said Tyler, firing lightening from his hand. Katey and Omi dodged it.

"You know, we are surrounded by my element," said Omi. "Wudai Neptune, water!" A wall of water surrounded Omi on all sides.

"Your element conducts mine," said Tyler. He then became lightening and entered the wall of water but Katey froze the water before he could reach Omi. Katey then shattered the ice to pieces.

The bits of lightening became Tyler again. "Clever," he said. "Gerbil painting jar!"

"Platypus planting daisies!"

"Lemur sending email!"

"Gorilla hanging poster!"

"Cacillian washing dishes!"

"Frog crunching grapes!"

"Snake playing golf!"

"Toucan blowing bubbles!"

When the exchange of attacks was finished, the three stopped to catch their breath.

"I can see why Chase was so interested in you two," said Tyler.

"Give up?" asked Katey.

"Of course not. Thunderheads of Hamachi!" said Tyler.

"Oh no, that's the most powerful lightening attack there is," said Dojo. A storm of lightening bolts rained down on Katey and Omi.

"Double shield," they said together. A shield appeared around them. The shield soon started cracking; Omi and Katey struggled to keep the shield up. As soon as the attack was done they lowered the shield.

"I'm impressed. Few people have ever managed to withstand that attack but I can tell it took a lot of energy to keep that shield up," said Tyler.

"He is correct. We have little energy left," said Omi. Tyler lunged forward to attack again.

"Don't move, Omi. Trust me," said Katey. "Exploding dragon fist!" A golden dragon of ki energy emerged from her fist and hit Tyler.

When the smoke cleared, Tyler was barely standing. Clearly he could not continue.

"Impossible. It took me years to master that attack," said Tyler.

"Who says I mastered it?" asked Katey. Her voice was rather faint. They then realized that the recoil had pushed back twelve feet. Tyler then became lightening and left.

"The Prehistoric Horn is ours," said Omi. "Katey, you must teach me the secret to the Exploding Dragon Fist."

"That was amazing, aye," said Captain Widdershins.

"Guys, we should get out of here before Spicer arrives," said Kimiko.

"Kimiko's right. Where's Dojo?" said Jermaine.

"Over here," said Dojo. "I was talking with Hydra."

"See you at the family wrestle-off, Dojo," said Hydra.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Dojo.

The Baudelaires then told the Quagmires all that had happened since they last saw each other.

"Ishmael can't possibly hope to escape the treachery of the world, can he?" said Fernald.

"No, he can't," said Dojo. "Every location on the planet that's not owned by a country is owned by a heylin. Even the island you're talking about is a part of Matilda's domain.

"And she let them live in peace?" asked Raimundo in a surprised tone.

"They never did try to leave, until they actually did," said Kimiko.

"Probably because she knew that the only portal to the yin-yang world is located in the area between the island and that horseradish factory," said Dojo.

"So they would have gone through the portal to the yin-yang world, where there's no food or water, and starved to death," said Jermaine.

"Shouldn't we go rescue them before that happens?" asked Kimiko.

"That's a good idea. Let's do that," said Omi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry to those who enjoyed this but I will not be continuing this story. The rest wasn't gonna be very good anyway. This was more of a test to see if I could write good fanfiction. But I promise I will complete every other fanfiction I start. And these will be better.


End file.
